Her Savior
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Warning: MATURE Content He knows he would do anything to save her, but in the end, is giving his all really enough? WillieMaggie
1. Danger In Collinsport

A/N: This is just a story that came to mind and I wrote in about 3 days flat – one chapter per day. Yes, even _I_ can't believe I did that…whoo. LoL Enjoy! ;0P

CH 1: Danger In Collinsport

_'Lemme die, oh please, lemme die...I can't do it'_ Willie continued to inwardly pray, his trembling fingers snaking their way into his oily blonde hair as he frantically shook his head. She would be next -- Barnabas wanted to kill Maggie Evans -- correction, the vampire wanted _him_ to kill her now that she was learning too much.

"I could never do that" Willie whispered, _"Never!"_

Running a hand along his upper lip, the servant locked eyes with the horrid portrait over the mantle before immediately looking away. The last time he'd begged God or whatever powers out there to end his wretched life was when he'd thought Maggie was dead, but now that he'd been ordered to harm the one person he genuinely cared for, he no longer wanted to live.

Before Barnabas, Willie had often entertained the idea of making Maggie his own whether she'd be willing or not, but like his freedom, that aspiration had died after he'd opened that damned coffin. His initial thoughts and fantasies of her had all been completely lascivious and tasteless, but now that he'd been forced to care for her, his intentions couldn't help but slightly alter.

Now it wasn't that Willie didn't think of Maggie in a promiscuous manner -- because Lord knows he did at least twice a day -- but the notion of holding her in his arms no longer incurred shameless arousal, but something equally dangerous: love.

Willie could never admit this, of course, but deep down there _was,_ indeed a torch that burned so deeply for Maggie Evans that it was an absolute wonder that he could hold back from telling her how he truly felt.

Many a sleepless night was spent recalling her warm, coffee-colored eyes, full, cherubic lips, and soft, angular face until Willie realized that there could be no other woman but her. He wanted to make love to her, to taste her skin, to feel her legs hug his hips as he'd claim her with his teeth and tongue, but above all, he wanted to hear her proclaim her love for him as he undoubtedly would for her. If he could just gain her love, or if not that, then her trust, Willie figured that perhaps life would finally be worth living, again.

_'I've gotta go to 'er'_ he realized, pressing his lips into a grim line as he shook his head. _'No matter how much she'll think I'm crazy, I just gotta try...'_

Taking his coat off the rack by the door, Willie slipped into the heavy article of clothing before heading out into the frigid night air.

Maggie was reading one of her many romance novels when the unexpected knock came at her french doors, her eyes widening as she slowly rose from her perch and placed the book down on a nearby table. "H-hello?" she called, "Who is it?"

"Aw, c'mon, Maggie, please just open the door -- I-I gotta talk ta ya real bad, so at least just gimme a second ta explain..."

"Willie?" Maggie questioned, her brows rising as she opened the doors. "Willie, what on earth are you doing here at this time of night? Don't you know it's half past eleven?"

Taking this as an unspoken invitation, Willie entered her bedroom on unsteady legs, all the while babbling, "Yeah, a' 'course I know that, Maggie, butcha see, I just had ta see ya -- it's real important, in fact." Now turning on his heel, he asked, "Whaddaya think a' leavin' Collinsport for a while, huh? Maybe for a few months?"

_"Leave?_ Willie, what on earth are you talking about?" Maggie demanded, clutching at the wrap to her nightgown as she regarded him with fearful eyes. "Did you honestly come all the way over here just to suggest I take a vacation?"

"W-w-well no, I-I just --"

"Just _what,_ Willie? What are you so afraid of?"

"N-nothin'! I-I mean..." Sighing, the servant gave a frustrated grunt before massaging the bridge of his nose. "Look, Maggie, if ya stay here, you'll be in a lotta danger, alright?"

Maggie gave a start. _"Danger?_ Willie, you aren't making any sense! How do you know I'll be in danger? Did somebody tell you this?"

"N-no, I-I just...just..."

_'Will be forced ta kill ya'_ his mind finished cruelly.

Panicking at this realization, Willie seized Maggie by the arms before hissing, "Look Maggie, i-if it's just a matter a' money, I'll personally see to it thatcha get some, alright? Hell, I'll even pay for your train ticket if ya just promise ta get outta here!"

"Willie, you're _scaring_ me! If you gave me a reason as to why I'm in danger perhaps I'd listen to you, but you haven't! Please...just leave me alone!" Maggie begged, tears beginning to form along her lashes as Willie gave her a frantic shake.

"Dammit, Maggie, just _go!"_ he growled. "What other reason do I hafta give other than the fact that if ya stay, you'll die!?"

"D-_die?"_

Willie nodded. "Yes, Maggie, _yes!_ Now don't ask me any more questions about how or why I know, 'cause I'm not even sure a' that, myself. Just promise me you'll get on the next train leavin' Collinsport, alright?"

Maggie didn't know why she did it -- _honest,_ she didn't -- but after Willie's frantic pleading, she found herself giving a reluctant nod of the head as her consent. "Alright, Willie" she agreed, "I'll go...but only for a little while."

Willie could scarcely contain himself at her words, his relief almost causing him to sweep her off her feet and bestow her with a big, thankful kiss.

"Aw, that's great Maggie, just great" he gushed. "I-I swear thatcha won't regret a thing!" Catching himself, Willie gave a jerky nod of the head as his farewell, now heading back into the outside world as quietly as he'd come.

A/N: As you can see, that was clearly just a bunch of crap that I wrote to get to the next chapter. lol


	2. More Than A Feeling

A/N: This chapter has MATURE content, so if adult situations bother you, please do NOT read! Thanks! ;0)

CH 2: More Than A Feeling

A streak of lightning cut across the pale October sky, Maggie dismally watching on from her hotel window before shaking her head and shutting the curtain.

Oh, why was she there? And better yet, _why_ had she ended up listening to Willie's foolish ramblings about her alleged death?

_'It's because a part of me was afraid unlike any other'_ Maggie realized, giving a shiver as the rain continued to pelt mercilessly overhead. _'If I'd have stayed, perhaps right now I'd be...'_

"No!"

Clapping her hands over her ears as if to silence the thought, Maggie shook her head in denial of the

prospect of Willie's words actually coming true.

"They can't" she assured herself, "they _can't!"_

"They can, Maggie."

Screaming, the waitress whirled around in order to find the man of her innermost fears standing there before her, her voice strained with terror as she demanded, "H-how did you get in here!?"

"The door was unlocked" Willie explained, a sheepish smile coming to his lips as he shrugged his shoulders. "I ain't too proud a' myself, but I followed ya here, Maggie -- I had ta see that you were alright."

Completely flustered, Maggie placed a hand over her mouth before shaking her head. "You're sick in the head, aren't you? This was all just some rouse to get me to fall into your trap!"

Willie balked. _"What?_ M-Maggie, no! I-I-I could never hurtcha, you know that!"

"No, Willie, I _don't_ know that" Maggie stubbornly argued. "If what you said is true, you've seen that I'm safe and sound, so now you can leave!" Noting his hesitation, she wheedled, _"Please!_ I don't want you here -- you _frighten_ me!"

Maggie couldn't have hurt Willie more even if she'd just shot him directly in the heart with a cross bow. With weak, sad eyes, he asked, "Maggie, I...I frighten ya?"

"Yes, Willie, _yes!_ Just leave me be!" she begged, genuine tears coming to her eyes as she took a step back. "I don't want you here...I _never_ should've listened to you!"

To Willie's surprise, instead of feeling more sorrow, a bout of rage began to seep through his veins until the beast within nearly came free of its shackles. "So ya think I'm the bad guy, huh? That I'm the one who's tryin' a' trap ya?" When Maggie just stared at him, he seethed, "Goddammit, Maggie Evans, I'm the one who actually _cares!_ Do ya think I woulda toldja all that mumbo jumbo if I didn't!?"

"Willie, you're scaring me..."

"Yeah? Well you _should_ be scared! I'm tryin' ta protect ya, but you don't even seem to care!" Seizing Maggie by the arms, he sustained, "If you stay here for a while you're sure ta be safe, so will ya _please_ just do that for me? Ya won't regret it, I swear!"

Maggie burst into tears upon hearing his heated string of words, her response dying on her tongue as she shook her head and wept. She couldn't do this...nothing was making any _sense_ to her!

To Willie's chagrin, his heart gave an agonizing flip the moment he spotted her tears. "Aw, Maggie, no" he pleaded, "Maggie, don't cry -- I-I didn't mean ta upset ya, I just..."

_'Am a complete ass'_ his mind taunted, the blue-gray of his eyes softening as he dared to touch the satiny curve of her cheek.

Placing his lips apologetically against Maggie's forehead, Willie found that he couldn't help himself from exploring the rest of her soft features. Cupping her chin with his hand, he allowed his mouth to ghost along her tear-stained cheek with a reverent sigh, a tingle of excitement bursting forth within him when he felt Maggie's arms wrap timidly about his waist.

"M-M-Maggie?" he asked, genuinely surprised by her reaction.

Maggie, however, found that she couldn't voice her thoughts, tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to receive visions of herself during her kidnapping. Willie was there with her, and he was _kind_ to her -- so kind that Maggie couldn't help but feel a strong surge of devotion toward the man in her arms. After all this time of having fragments of memories, she could finally put a face with the shadow who had held her hand during the darkest hour of her life. She would ask him later on what he knew about her disappearance, but for now...for now that could wait.

Rather than giving Willie a direct reply, Maggie chose to give him a quick kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude, her eyes averting in embarrassment when she felt him staring at her in wonder. "I-I'm sorry" she weakly apologized, "I shouldn't have...I mean..."

"Don't ever say sorry ta me" Willie urged, knowing damn well that _he_ should be the one apologizing for all his sins. Unable to help himself, he nuzzled Maggie's cheek before dipping his head down and capturing her lips with his in a gentle kiss, his arms wrapping securely about her waist before pulling her close against his trembling form.

_God,_ she tasted sweeter than sugar -- it was all so amazing that Willie wanted to cry, yet instead he fought against his instinct of propriety and slammed her viciously up against the wall. Gone was his timidity, and in its place was the animal that had longed to be with her ever since their first meeting.

With each strong stroke of his tongue, Maggie released a pitiful whine from the back of her throat, her fingers burrowing deep within his hair as she broke free of his kiss and panted against the warm satin of his lips.

"We shouldn't" she whispered, closing her eyes when Willie grasped at her bottom. "Really, we...I..." Gasping, Maggie fought off a small moan when he rocked his hips forward and pressed his desire needily against her belly, her eyes locking with his before he crashed his mouth forcefully against her own and hurriedly unfastened the front of her blouse.

"Don't" Maggie pleaded, her mind reeling amidst her impassioned haze, "Please...y-you should stop."

"I can't" Willie panted, "I swear, I can't..."

Gasping for breath, Maggie met with Willie's lips again and again as both inadvertently battled for dominance, both lovers giving a resigned moan the moment their hips molded snugly together amidst their frantic efforts to get closer.

Willie knew why he was losing control at the rate he was, but Maggie? Maggie was completely unsure of herself. Everything about their situation was new and exciting to her, yet despite her hodge podge of memories, she hadn't expected to react so strongly toward her alleged savior. The fires Willie's touch incited within her core frightened her to no end, but she found that it was all disturbingly thrilling, as well.

Running the fire of his tongue along Maggie's lips, Willie stripped her open blouse from her body and lifted her into his arms with a deep and needy desperation. Propping her back against the wall, Willie groaned when she melded her warm mouth to his and began to undress him, his hands shaking as he reached around behind her and unfastened her bra.

A guttural clap of thunder shook the dingy hotel at the base, but the couple paid it little mind, Maggie gasping when Willie lifted her into his arms and staggered with her petite form over toward the bed. Landing a top the scratchy sheets with a subtle bounce, Maggie pulled Willie in for yet another bruising kiss before reaching for his belt. With trembling fingers, she undid the clasp and managed to push his pants down to his knees, the servant eagerly kicking them off as he reached beneath her skirt and grasped at the hem of her pantyhose.

Maggie's lower extremities tingled with the excitement of him being so close to her aching point, her eyes closing once he rolled down the stockings and feverishly kissed his way up her inner thigh. Next came her skirt, and unintentionally with it her panties, Willie's form giving an involuntary shudder at the very sight of her. _God,_ she was beautiful, and painfully so -- he'd never even dreamed that Maggie would've consented to his touch, but now that she was...

Willie closed his eyes. He was almost afraid to open them in case Maggie would disappear, but the moment he felt her soft, feather-light touch he relaxed.

Kissing along the expanse of Willie's chest, Maggie helped him out of his final article of clothing so that they were now embracing in the nude, Maggie's eyes fluttering closed once she felt him press needily against her welcoming body.

Gasping his name, Maggie breathlessly arched up against Willie when she felt him take one hardened nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth, her nails scouring his back as she inwardly pleaded for more.

Despite the searing pain from Maggie's administrations, Willie eagerly kissed down the smooth plane of her stomach and upper thigh, his arousal so great that he truly felt as if he could weep. He wanted to taste her, but by God, the desire to be granted release was currently overriding every other carnal need.

Maggie seemed to sense Willie's anguish and allowed her thighs to part in sweet surrender, her soft body gradually sinking down onto his shaft to the point she where she knew there was no turning back. Biting back a scream of pleasure-pain, Maggie forced herself down to the hilt, a soft gasp escaping her lips as Willie nuzzled her neck and moaned against the heated flesh of her shoulder.

_'By God'_ he thought, _'She was a... She'd never done...'_

Easing back up his length, Maggie gave a pleasure-filled shudder before managing to create a delectable rhythm between them, her lips meeting with his in a demanding kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

Grunting, Willie forced Maggie down onto her back so that she was pinned helplessly beneath him, his hands fisting the sheets as he drove his hips forward and moaned wantonly in her ear. "Oh, God, Maggie" he gasped, "Oh, _God..."_

Cutting him off with a slow and drugging kiss, the waitress forced them to roll over before Willie righted them back to their original position, his eyes squeezing shut as he grasped her by the hips and came in a rush of liquid fire. Echoing his lustful shout, Maggie wound her legs about his hips as she began to drift down from the post-coital bliss, her forehead gently touching his as they both continued to pant heavily.

Willie wanted to say something -- hell, he felt like he _needed_ to after all that had just transpired, yet somehow all words completely failed him. When Maggie looked at him in that special way with her eyes, he found that he couldn't think straight...couldn't function...

_'God, I could never hurt 'er, no matter what Barnabas says'_ Willie realized, a soft smile coming to his lips

when Maggie snuggled up against him. _'Dammit, I never wanted ta grow soft over a woman, but I genuinely...'_

Wait.

Shaking his head, Willie banished the thought from his mind nearly as soon as it had come. He couldn't be, he'd never...well perhaps he did, but he couldn't! Not when Barnabas constantly controlled his way of life!

His bottom lip quivering, Willie watched Maggie's sleeping face with almost pleading eyes. At that very moment he wanted nothing more than to hate her; he wanted desperately for her spirit to be ugly to him, but he knew this to be absolutely impossible. He could never hate Maggie Evans.

_Ever._

Cursing under his breath, Willie clutched Maggie possessively within his embrace and tried his best to go to sleep. This proved to be exceedingly difficult, for all he could think about was the beautiful angel in his arms -- the woman he'd truly grown to...

_Dammit._


	3. An End to the Nightmare

A/N: Final part!

CH 3: An End to the Nightmare

When Willie awoke the next morning, he subconsciously sought out the

woman of his innermost desires. When he reached out to touch her,

however, he immediately came to the horrifying realization that she

was no longer at his side.

Shooting up with a start, Willie found his harrowed gaze resting upon

Maggie's dainty figure at the food of the bed, her shoulders shaking

as she cried softly.

"Maggie?" he ventured, concerned.

With a sniff, the beauty in question wiped at her eyes before turning

and acknowledging his presence. "What have we done?" she asked, the

tears now growing heavier and all the more plentiful. "I-I thought I

wanted this at first, but now...oh Willie, I'm so ashamed!"

Willie felt his heart clench at the sight of her sorrow, his head

bowing as he miserably realized that he was at fault. He'd taken away

her innocence, and in so doing, he'd unintentionally become the

greatest scum of the earth. He'd never wanted to harm Maggie, but now

he had -- oh God, he had!

Crawling forward, Willie slipped trembling arms about Maggie's waist

before pulling her back to rest comfortably against him, tears

forming in his eyes as he listened to her sob. "Ssh" he

whispered, "Please don't cry -- I-I'm really sorry for doin' this ta

ya, Maggie, b-but I guess...I guess I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh, yes you could've" Maggie returned sorrowfully. "If you hadn't

kissed me, then maybe this whole mess wouldn't have happened..."

"Or maybe it would've" Willie stubbornly shot back. "After all, you

didn't exactly show any signs a' slowin' down yourself, so I really

wish ya wouldn't blame it all on me!"

Maggie stiffened. "I trusted you, Willie -- I trusted you so much

that I gave you the most important gift a woman can ever give a man,

and all because of my stupid gratitude. For all I know, my vision

could've been completely erroneous!"

"Vision?" Willie reiterated. "What vision?"

Maggie cast her glistening gaze up toward the ceiling, her voice now

barely above a whisper as she returned, "The one where I found out

you were somehow involved in my kidnapping... The one where I was

trapped, and you...you tried to help me."

"What?" Willie felt a sickening wave of panic rise up within him, his

heart hammering almost painfully in his chest as he denied, "N-no,

Maggie -- you're wrong, I-I-I swear! I mean, why would I be involved

in your kidnappin', huh? There's no way I'd ever wish anything awful

like that on ya, no way!"

"But you were there!" Maggie argued, her eyes narrowing as she turned

to face him. "You were always bringing me my food, and one time you

even..." She faltered.

"I-I what, Maggie?"

Her eyes shining with what appeared to be a gentle fondness, she

returned, "You saved me -- I could've died, and you too, for that

matter, but somehow you just didn't seem to care. Whoever was in that

room with us was irrevocably evil, but somehow...I can't ever see his

face." Turning to look at Willie, she asked, "Why would you even

consider risking your life for me like that?"

Rubbing her arms as a sign of comfort, Willie acknowledged, "There

ain't no reason ta give any a' that another thought, Maggie -- I'd do

anything ta help ya, an' you know that, 'cause I...um..." He cleared

his throat. "I-I really l-l-like ya, and I...I..."

'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'

Wincing, Willie finally realized the gravity of the mistake he'd just

made, his heart giving a frustrated pound as he locked eyes with the

woman in his arms.

Searching his face as if checking for more clues, Maggie

ventured, "So you do admit to being there while I was kidnapped?"

"What? N-n-no, I-I just said all that as an after thought...kinda

like how people say what they woulda done if they'd been there, ya

know?" Willie offered.

Maggie didn't buy it. "Willie, you're lying to me! I can always tell

when I'm being lied to, and I don't appreciate being fed that cock

and bull story about your confession being an afterthought!" Placing

her hands on either of his shoulders, she persisted, "Please tell me

everything you know, Willie...it's important!"

He wanted to tell her -- oh God, he really did! - but the

overwhelming fear of Barnabas coming after Maggie easily kept his

tongue in check. For Maggie's sake he would remain silent, and the

despite the painful fact that he knew she'd never appreciate this

gesture, he conceded how he had to abide by his solemn vow. No one

ever appreciated his good deeds anyway, so what was one more

unrewarded act going to hurt?

Taking Maggie by the hands, he argued, "Now Maggie, why wouldja wanna

find out a deep, dark secret like that, huh? I-it can't do ya any

good ta get scared, now, right?"

The word 'dark' struck a chord in Maggie so deep that she gave a low

shudder, her pupils dilating as she gazed fearfully into Willie's

eyes. "Barnabas..." she whispered.

Willie's blood turned to ice at her words, his tone becoming frantic

as he demanded, "W-w-w-what didja just say!?"

"Barnabas" Maggie reiterated, only louder this time, "Oh God,

Barnabas!"

Seizing her by the shoulders, Willie gave her a forceful shake before

growling, "No, Maggie, no! Sayin' crazy shit like that's gonna getcha

in trouble, ya hear!? C-c-cut it out!"

Squirming free of his grasp, Maggie exclaimed, "Get away from me,

Willie Loomis! You helped him keep me in that damned prison cell, so

that makes you just as bad!" Shrinking away from him, she added

hotly, "I can't believe I ever thought I could possibly have feelings

for you when you're nothing but a lying fake!"

Maggie's confession made Willie's jaw drop in astonishment, a new and

peculiar sensation rushing throughout his veins as he asked, "Y-y-you

actually had feelings for...I-I mean...y-you liked me?"

"Thought I liked you" Maggie coolly corrected as she reached for her

suitcase. "Now if you'll excuse me, Willie, I've got a train to

catch."

He balked. "What? W-w-where you goin'!?"

"Collinsport" Maggie returned as if it were obvious. "You may be

afraid of Barnabas Collins, Willie, but I am not."

"Maggie, n-no! You're makin' a huge mistake, and--"

"Goodbye, Willie."

Before he could even blink, she was already gone, the pictures on the

wall going slightly crooked from the force of the door slamming shut.

Fisting his hands in his hair, Willie gave a vengeful shout before

bursting into tears. One way or another, he had to stop her...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As Maggie rapped on the weathered door to the Old House, a sense of

dread consumed her and squeezed her nerves like an oppressive vice.

She knew she shouldn't be there alone, and yet...

'I have to' she thought. 'This is my battle to fight, and for that

reason alone I must follow through with what I came to do.'

In accordance with these thoughts, the double doors to the old

mansion finally opened, Maggie gasping when Barnabas' sinister visage

peered back at her from inside.

"Good evening, Miss Evans" he greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure

of this unexpected visit?"

All fear suddenly cast aside, Maggie narrowed her gaze before

forcefully pushing past him and into the foyer. "This house...where

is it?" she demanded. "Where's the cellar you kept me in?"

Barnabas gave a start. "I-I beg your pardon? You'll have to forgive

me, my dear, for I know of no such cellar, nor of what you're

referring to--"

"Drop the act, Mr. Collins -- I know what you did to me!" Maggie

viciously counterattacked, her lips trembling as she dared to take a

step forward. "You wanted to make me your bride, but with my will

power and Willie's help, you didn't succeed -- hell, that's why you

tried to kill me so many times in the first place! What kind of a

sick man are you, Mr. Collins? What kind of monster willingly tries

to destroy human minds and beat kind servants!?"

Behind Barnabas' steel facade, he was seeing red, his fingers curling

irefully as he continued to stare her down. "My dear Miss Evans" he

coolly began, "if you are going to accuse me of such heinous crimes,

I'm afraid that I'll need much more than your slanderous accusations."

"In regards to my imprisonment, I have none" Maggie agreed, "but I've

seen the bruises you've left on Willie's body, Mr. Collins -- they're

all over his face and torso!" Closing her eyes in disgust at the

memory, she persisted, "If you have any heart at all, you will let

him go, or at the very least not lay a finger on him ever again.

Willie's a good man, Mr. Collins, and he doesn't deserve to be

treated like some kind of caged animal!"

Barnabas gave a derisive snort. "So I see that Willie's somehow

managed to persuade you into being on his side. He's been very

adamant about gaining your affections ever since you and Haskell

parted ways, I'm afraid -- it's quite a pity that you were foolish

enough to listen to whatever it was he told you."

"Willie told me nothing, Mr. Collins -- I remembered everyone on my

own accord" Maggie irritably remarked. "Now as I've asked you before,

where is the cell?"

"You are a meddling woman, Miss Evans, and I won't stand for this

aspersion a moment longer! If you won't get out of this house, I'm

afraid I'll have to force you!"

"Do it, then" Maggie countered. "I'll just contact the authorities to

come arrest you for beating Willie AND for my kidnapping." With an

ireful toss of the head, Maggie turned about on her heel and went

rushing up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Barnabas demanded.

Not even dignifying the vampire with a response, Maggie continued up

the steps with the hope of finding the cell she'd resided in for that

long, and arduous month. Just as she reached the top, however, she

felt several sharp, stinging pains along her scalp as Barnabas

continued to tug at her hair. Screaming, Maggie found her throat

being compressed by what felt like a small vice, her vision blurring

in and out of focus as her feet gradually lifted up off the floor.

"Barna...bas" she choked, "Barnab...as...please..."

"Your begging is useless now, Miss Evans, for I gave you plenty of

time to leave as I so kindly requested" the vampire snarled, his grip

about her neck only tightening as she gave a cry of anguish.

Feeling her head swimming and her limbs prickling with adrenaline,

Maggie managed to pry at his hands before a frantic call came from

the entryway. When both she and Barnabas were able to see the figure

at the foot of the stairs, tears came to her eyes, her hand weakly

reaching out to Willie as he continued to stand there in terror.

"Barnabas, p-p-please let 'er go -- she'd never do nothin' to ya!"

Willie begged, his eyes sparkling with earnest as he held his hands

up in supplication. "So whaddaya say, huh? W-will ya just let 'er go?

Please?"

A cold smile came to Barnabas' lips as he seemed to mull this

proposition over, his voice even colder as he finally relented, "Very

well, Willie...I will let her go."

Willie nearly choked on his joy. "Y-y-ya will? Honest an' truly?"

"Yes" Barnabas acknowledged, smirking, "honest and truly."

With a snarl, the vampire sent Maggie careening forward to the point

that she lost her balance, a terrible cry escaping the waitress' lips

as she went tumbling down the stairs like a limp rag doll. By the

time Maggie reached the bottom, she'd severely injured her head and

neck, her mind barely registering the world around her as Willie came

scrambling toward her with the grace of an elephant on skates.

"Maggie" he screamed, "Maggie! Oh G-God, Maggie, please answer me!"

A wan smile came to the waitress' lips as she reached out and touched

his cheek, tears streaming down her face as he brought her hand to

his lips and squeezed his eyes shut as if in prayer.

"You...you followed me, again" Maggie whispered, her eyes sparkling

with wonder as Willie began to cry.

"A' course I did -- I toldja before that I really lo...l-l-like ya"

he insisted, his limbs trembling with both fury and heartache as he

cast his menacing gaze up toward the top of the stairs. To his

bewilderment, no one was there, hot tears of frustration streaming

down his cheeks as he began to stroke her hair. "Aw, dammit Maggie,

why'dja hafta come back here, huh? Why couldn't you a' just left well

enough alone? That way ya wouldn't be so...s-so...h-hurt."

Maggie's eyelids began to grow heavy in accordance with his words,

yet her smile only widened as she shakily took his hand in hers. "I

had to, Willie, but you...you came back for me. You really are my

savior..."

Willie's heart clenched at her words. "W-what are ya talkin' about,

Maggie? I-I didn't do nothin' at all..."

"But you did" she whispered, her eyes beginning to slowly close. "You

showed me love...and bravery...and that you'd risk everything you had

for my sake." Now inclining her head to the side, she sustained, "Do

you heart that noise, Willie? I think it's the angels...they've

finally come to get me..."

Willie's heart took an unexpected dive. "W-w-w-w-what? Dammit,

Maggie, you tell 'em no, ya hear me!? NO!" Wresting her petite body

possessively against his chest, he pleaded, "Leave 'er alone, ya

bastards -- this one's gonna stay! She's just gotta!"

In one final act of desperation, Willie crushed his mouth to

Maggie's, his strong arms gripping her so soundly against his chest

that it was almost as if he truly believed that her spirit couldn't

escape if he held on tightly enough.

"I-I just kissed ya" he whispered, "an' ya know why? I-it's 'cause I

can finally admit that I...that I l-l-lo...l-love ya. Dammit, do ya

hear me? I love ya!"

She didn't answer.

"M-Maggie?"

Willie felt as if his heart had suddenly ceased in beating the moment

he gazed down upon his fallen lover, her facial features demure and

beautiful even in death as he felt his insides beginning to quiver.

Releasing a strangled wail, Willie directed his vengeful gaze up

toward the cracked ceiling, the merciless emotions of a broken heart

continuing to destroy him as he miserably pulled Maggie up in order

to rest her head against his heaving chest.

Fuck love...fuck life. He should've known that something like this

would happen, because everyone he'd ever grown even remotely close to

in life somehow had to suffer the repercussions for his sins.

"Why didja make me care?" Willie hissed, his hands fisting the soft

cloth to her dress as he began to sniffle. "Oh, why didja hafta make

me love you? Maybe if I hadn't been such a stupid ass, you'd still be

here..."

Maggie's peaceful visage seemed to be mocking him amidst her eternal

slumber, her bowed lashes closing off the autumnal sparkle within her

eyes that would now cease to light even the darkest of nights. The

very thought of never again seeing this or hearing the clarity of her

laughter was enough to drive Willie mad with guilt, his heart heavy

within his chest as he gathered Maggie's limp form up within the

security of his arms and slowly rose to his feet.

Now ascending the stairs on unsteady legs, Willie shuffled along in

what appeared to be a drunken-like stupor, the sudden tightening in

his chest causing him to give a soft sob as he continued his ascent.

Without Maggie, he realized, he no longer had the desire to live.

Without her, what was there?

'Nothin' but Barnabas, that's what' he thought, the very notion

bringing shivers to his spine. 'After all this, I can't let 'im win --

I can't!'

Kicking his bedroom door open with his foot, Willie approached his

bed before bending at the waist and placing Maggie amidst the

scratchy linens. Cradling her head gently with his hand, he then

rested it down against the pillow so that it truly did appear as if

she were only sleeping.

She looked so calm...so beautiful.

Instead of sitting down and keeping guard over her like Willie had

originally intended, he turned toward the bottle of sleeping pills

perched innocently a top his nightstand and unscrewed the cap. He

normally didn't tend to go for that stupid Romeo and Juliet shit, but

now that he'd lost Maggie...

He closed his eyes. 'Stop it' he thought, 'just shut up an' get it

over with...you'll be with 'er again, soon enough.'

With shaking hands, Willie lifted the receptacle up to his lips

before dumping the rest of its contents into his mouth, his gagging

reflexes briefly coming into play as he forced his dry throat to

swallow the offending pills.

Now turning back toward Maggie's serene form, Willie slowly laid down

alongside her before resting his face in between the gentle slope of

her neck and shoulder.

He loved her...oh God, he did!

'For all I know, this is just some sick, twisted dream' Willie

thought, somehow taking comfort in this idea as he pulled Maggie

close. "Hell, I'll betcha that everything'll be back to normal by

morning...I'll wake up and find that Maggie an' I never even left

that hotel."

Releasing a tremendous yawn, Willie closed his eyes and nuzzled

against the coldness of his lover's cheek, his limbs feeling as if

they were turning to rubber as his soul seemed to be ripped right out

from beneath him.

Alas, his longed for morning never came...

A/N: Yay, it's over. Whee. lol Hopefully that wasn't too corny, but if it was…sorry!


End file.
